Steven And Amethyst 2: The Choice Between Good And Evil
by Eogrus
Summary: Steven and Amethyst love each other, but an evil devil ugly witch is getting in between them! Oh noes!


Steven and Amethyst are frolicking in the wonderous Pacific oceanic beach of tsunami winds and guano factory short-tailed albatrosses of despise. It is midnight, the time of most kissful romance and calmness sea waves under the frigid heavenly celestial chill of the heart so offered.

"My amorous object of honey drops in moonlight glory, I adore your argentum hair reflections beneath the starlit sky!" says Steven with much casanova penis tricks of lovingliness.

"Oh my love the youthful gem boy, your face invokes much adoration emotions of my whim-driven madness aorta lusts!"

And so the two lovers kiss with much fervor and passion. But then an ugly evil indian woman wearing most detestful glasses appears, grinning devilly and masturbating her filthy, putrid, necrotic Latridiidae beetle maggot hatchery of hyena arse stench she calls vagina. It was...Connie!

"Come on my Steven, abandon this most insipidly TARD purple skin midget of calamity and suction my boudacious sexuality pussy of virulent AIDS kisses!" cackles the demon whore of thick ophthalmic glass structures of acute psychosomantic inanity, licking her bloody, blister filled cancerous syphilis mouth lips of decay condolences.

"Never, my true love is Amethyst the ginormous breasted woman of amorous intent and hedonism revelling proclavities!" says the Steven very wisely, punching Connie in the face and breaking her glasses, making her eyes explode in a shower of blood, thick, yellowish, rotten pus vitreous humour, liquified retinas, Apep worshipping cone cells and most vile drops of most pure and distasteful gonorrhea dementia.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH YOU SHITTY MAN YOU HAVE BLINDED MY IMPERVIOUS AQUILINAE SIGHT OF HYPERION EOSPHOROS PENILE GLORY YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS AND BE MY SLAVE!"

And so Connie uses her echolocation - she has no friends to speak off, so she harbours many vesper bats in her vagina; 99% have died of fungal infections because her pussy is filled with ten thousand strands of WNS, because she does not wash it because of her religion and sheer snobbery hatred for aquiferous element of water - and grabs Steven! He tricks to kick her off, but Connie uses her Baguazhang moves to airbend Steven's foot into his crotch, utterly smashing his scrotum and sending the sliding testes into the cold sand. Amethyst grabs the balls and swallows them with much pleasure as to preserve manliness vitality Yang energy of the soul.

"No, I was going to masticatingly devour his supple hardness nuts of generative cum power you filthy boar wench!" cries the Connie, shrowing two thousand shruikens at Amethyst.

But the fat purple devil gem is much preventive, she kisses every shruiken and makes them fall in love with her, so they strike against Connie, breaking her legs in half, ripping her arms off, breaking her ribcage, cutting through her throat chakra and her intestines, unleashing pure putridity black anal mud from her pitiful belly. The poo torrent covers Steven most of all, infecting his castrated wounds and quickly spreading necrosis up his body, his penis shrivelling like a rotten apple and oozingly violet pus filled blood, his crotch around area muscles becoming dissecated pork beef decaying flesh.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH AMETHYST THANATOS IS CLAIMING MY UNWORTHINESS DELICIOUSLY HOTNESS UNDERAGE BOODY AND SENDING IT TO HELLL!"

"Do not worry my love I shall reccuperate your soul and guide it towards the pure heavenly paradise of Nirvana!"

And so Amethyst rips Steven's head from his shoulders and introductes it into her pussy! Her vagina is very putrid and filled with decaying bird and multituberculate corpses, maggots, oysters and ticks, and to make matters more the bad Amethyst transmutated her vaginitis walls into a set of human dentition, molars, premolars, incivors and canines! The teeth masticate the Steven head slowly and painfully, first smashing his facial musculature into tenderised mammoth veal, then applying more pressure as to have the bones cracking, then utterly obliterating his eye orbs and exposing gray matter. Steven's last sight was the cillia covered molars that destroyed his sexuality eye orbs of despicability orient eastern Wood sensations, and his last smell was the dog shit encrusted in them.

"Oh Steven your magnanimous cranium delight most pleasures mu supple endometrium cravings!" moans the Amethyst like constipated pig whore.

Connie is very MAD, she is very jealous of Amethyst pleasantry poultry endometrium, she must KILL! She sends one final shruiken at Amethyst's face, hitting her hippocampus and making her lose control of her bowel movements, inundating the coastline with a violent burst of yellowish rotten ass pus diarrhea. The sea god Thalassa most distastes, so she sends evil heterotrematan crabs with eye stalk cat cocklets to violate these evil inhumane bitches. They grab Connie and introduct their evil dementia whore tubes into her empty orbits and nostrils, making her orgasm with much pleasure as the keratinous barbs rip all the flesh in them, infecting her blood with most virulent flatworms and leeches that eat her blood and replace it with shit, making her bleed pure rotten liquid brown dung from all her wounds. Soon her flesh, now more aptly described as a vulture carrion arse compost, trembles and reacts very badly, so she explodes in a shower of poop like a fecal 9/11. Connie's soul is now in the deepest blackness of Tartarus, where she is raped for all eternity by demon ducks with cocks made of butterflies until the universe reaches terminal entropic decay.

This means Amethyst orgasm with much peasantry boudacious purity of ages, contracting her vag muscles, and thus Steven's head.

"Yes my love the Steven, EXPLODES to repent your sins and tribulations!"

And explodes he does, his head faring no better than a water balloon against tremarctine bear's most pretentious underworld cockring. The bones shards perforated her metempsychotic cave in all directions, making her intestines contents flood into the uterous and awash Steven's carnal remains into the ocean of calmness and disparity. Amethyst's walls rot because of the bacteria poo viruses, and she dies a slow and agonising death of mercury poisoning.

"Daddy, look, it is human subfossil remains!" says Barbara Gordon of prepubescent virginity inoccence.

On the beach lay the mutilated skeletons of Connie, Steven and Amethyst, their flesh eaten by pelagic scavengers but their bones with encrusted with most vile defecation poop. James Gordon is much aroused, so he takes all his clothes and introducts Steven's femur in his shit escapade swamp tunnel, using the vile diarrhea as lube and teasing his prostate with much pleasurable moans of insolence cat purrs inside burning statue of Moloch. Barbara Gordon is much horrorfied at the daddy humiliation defecation masturbation and closes her virginal imacculation eyes. The crying attracts the attention of Pearl and Garnet.

"Here here my boudacious sexiness underage girl, where is the villain that needs divine dismembderment justice!?" roars Pearl, she is much anxious to kill.

"M-my D-daddy is erotically fondling most unimaginatevely precious historical anthropological finds with his devil shit cannal prostate of Antinous woe!" cries Baraba, she most dislikes scientific disrespects.

Pearl and Amethyst look and are shocked by Gordon's masturbation inanity, he has shoved ALL the femurs in his butt like devil dementia sixth penetration double. This however arouses much the gems, who join him much to Barbara's horrendous dismay, never to find out what happened to Steven and Amethyst...


End file.
